icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty with VictoriousTitle in pic is the 11th-13th episode of Season Four, and 81st-83rd overall. It is the show's second Movie after iGo To Japan. It will include various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, Leon Thomas as André Harris, Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro, Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies as Jade West, Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver, Daniella Monet as Trina Vega, Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz and Kenan Thompson as Himself. The episode was first known as iCarly-Victorious Crossover 'in the working title. '''Note: '''This is only counted as an ''iCarly episode, and not as a Victorious ''episode. Background Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!" Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) According to a DanWarp tweet, Jennette McCurdy is going to sing on this episode. "Jennette sings in the crossover" (Sept. 12, 2010) In a ''ClevverTV interview, Jennette McCurdy mentions, that she is, "going to throw some rap in the pop"..Jennette McCurdy Interview: Fred the Movie Premiere (Sept. 11, 2010) In a ClevverTV interview, Avan Jogia (Beck, Victorious) says there will be guest stars, and during the crossover he will be spending a lot of time in a hot tub with Eric Lange (Sikowitz, Victorious), Jerry Trainor (Spencer, iCarly), and Elizabeth Gillies (Jade, Victorious) Avan Jogia talks about the crossover (Sept. 14, 2010) In an interview with Zang Radio, Ariana Grande said Cat doesn't speak for the whole time, but she does do something. When asked what it was, she replied, "You'll see." [1 Plot In ‘iParty with Victorious,’ Carly is dating a boy named Steven who divides his time between his divorced parents who live in Seattle and Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Tori is also spending time with her new boyfriend who, unbeknownst to her, is the very same boy Carly is seeing. Elsewhere at Hollywood Arts, André is psyched because Kenan Thompson has offered to let him throw a small party in his awesome new house but the party spirals out of control when Rex sends a mass tweet. Back in Seattle, Carly suspects that Steven is cheating on her after seeing a photo of him and Tori together and plans a trip to Los Angeles with Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby to catch him in the act. After Carly convinces Tori that Steven is cheating on both of them, Carly and Tori come together to plot their revenge at the party. Amidst all the scheming, Rex challenges the partygoers to a lyrical rap battle, to which Sam accepts the challenge. This episode is a 3-episode length TV movie. Miranda Cosgrove (Carly) and Victoria Justice (Tori), will be singing a Mash-Up of both iCarly and Victorious theme songs. (Make It Shine and Leave It All To Me) as seen in the promo, may be a part of the lyrical rap battle but we are still unsure, based on the fact that it hasn't aired yet. Quotes '''Freddie: The famous Kenan Thompson?! Sam: Could be...Kenan Thompson the butt doctor! Sam: This is Steven cheating on Carly with this chick, Tori Vega. Freddie: Do''ing''! Carly: Steven is not cheating on me! Sam: And the Nile isn't just a river in Utah. Carly: Egypt!! Freddie: Do''ing''! Who's she?! Carly: 'She's a girl! And don't say do''ing! '''Sam: '''She looks like that Shelby Marx chick you fought. '''Freddie: Yeah, but this girl's WAY hotter! Carly: at Freddie '' '''Freddie': I didn't say "do''ing''"... Freddie: Here, let me see if I can find some more pics of this Tori girl. Sam: Why? Carly: So he can stare at her, and drool. Freddie: I'm researching her! second pause ''OH! YEP! THERE IT IS!! Wow! Oh guys, oh man, look at those cheek bones! Look it, oh guys, oh she is ''SMOKING ho- by Carly throwing an orange at his back AHHHHHH!! Carly: Boomba! Tori: You can not believe how in love I am with your web show! Carly: No, but I know how in love you are with my boyfriend... Tori: WHAT?? Kenan Thompson: There it is. You see that? There it is right there! Why does everybody wanna borrow money from me? I mean, you guys, Andy Samberg, half the original cast of All That! Tori: 'Aww, I used to ''love that show! 'Kenan: '''Your cheekbones, they're like just perfect little sugarplums! '''Carly: '''No no no no, we don't wanna borrow money! '''Sam: '''Eh, now wait a second... '''Carly: '''Ok, Sam! Trivia *A live premiere was shown in Los Angeles with the cast of both shows attending on Sat. June 4, 2011, a week ahead of the national tv showing. *This is the first time two cast mash up and sing both theme songs. *They will sing a mash-up of their theme songs called "Leave It All To Shine". *This is the seventh time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover, the first time being the ''Rugrats/''Aaahhh Real Monsters!'' crossover, then Rugrats Go Wild! (Rugrats/Wild Thornberries), the next three being the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, and then the Big Time Rush movie "Big Time Beach Party" which included Patchy the Pirate from Spongebob Squarepants . *This is the second time Nickelodeon has done a crossover that is not a Nicktoon (first time being Big Time Beach Party). *Jennette and Miranda both tweeted this is the last episode of Season Four filmed for the year. The last day on the set was September 17, 2010, but they are still fliming Season 4 episodes in 2011."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) "Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) * Even though it's a crossover, Dan only counts it as an iCarly episode (because it is iParty With Victorious, stating that Victorious cast members are only guest starring). Although some fans also count it as a Victorious episode, too. *It is set that Freddie's mom will be guest starring in the crossover special according to iParty with Victorious on iCarly episodes wiki, as Mary Scheer was on set in one of Dan Schneider's YouTube videos. *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. *It has been confirmed in this video that the iCarly characters will not confuse Tori (Victoria Justice) with Shelby Marx (also Victoria Justice) during the crossover episode. *This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. *A promo released on iCarly.com for iGet Pranky featured a blooper from this episode. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were filming a scene in which the iCarly gang finds TheSlap.com which is from Hollywood Arts in L.A. However, after the opening line, Jerry Trainor jumped out at them from behind a counter, causing the crew to laugh hysterically and nearly giving Jennette McCurdy a heart attack. *Originally, the love interest for Carly and Tori, Steven was originally called Kyle and going to be played by Daniel Booko, who played Cort in iHire An Idiot. But Schneider changed it during production. *The actor who plays Steven is '''Cameron. But, only his first name is revealed. It can be seen in the video of Dan; Victorious: Which Cast Member Will You Eat? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyLg7kka5Sk) *Avan Jogia stated in a Clevver TV interview that he had to cover up his tatoo for the hot tub scene. But Elizabeth Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) is seen in various episodes of Victorious with a star tatoo on her arm, and on a video on The Slap, Beck Oliver stated that Jade West was getting a new tattoo. *Cameron will also be starring in a new episode of Supah Ninjas, playing a guy who steals someone. *This episode will not be a continuation of iOMG despite the previous cliffhanger. *As part of filming, the iCarly cast was given heavy prosthetic makeup to make them mostly unrecognizeable. This will add on to the plot. Nathan Kress stated that they used it to sneak in the party without any people recognizing them as iCarly. *Much of the footage seen in the previews are from videos from Dan Schneider's YouTube channel. *On The Slap website, it says under Fun Facts: "Two things WILL DEFINITELY happen this June: iParty with Victorious will premiere on Nick… and Robbie will be rejected by a female." *The episode has been talked about since the month they filmed it (September) but revealed many for the plot. *This is the second time Spencer drives the iCarly gang to LA, the first time being in iTake on Dingo. *In iTake on Dingo , the Hollywood sign is changed to Los Angeles. But, in Victorious, the sign is Hollywood. It is unknown if they will use Hollywood or Los Angeles as the sign. *Daniella Monet who plays Trina Vega sings in the song "Leave It All To Shine", but Trina (the character) herself has no good vocal abilities whatsoever. Daniella Monet is, in fact, a professional singer. *A scene from the mashup where Tori is singing can be found in the Victorious Season 2 Opening Credits. *A page of 3 pics of the two casts iCarly/Victorious together.iParty Pics of the New Party Pals!, Nick.com (May 22, 2011) *When Freddie sees a picture of Tori, he finds her more attractive than Shelby Marx (a reference to the fact that they are played by the same person). *The buttersock from iTake on Dingo returns when Sam recommends using it to defeat Steven. *Kenan complains that half the original cast of All That always borrowed money from him; All That was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was part of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show. *Carly's blog says STE'V'''EN but in the second sneak peek, the picture on TheSlap.com says STE'PH'EN Carson. *Without being moralistic, the plot shows it's important to do the right thing. Dan Schneider says people love it when a group of characters on his shows work together to achieve a common goal. The plot manages to mention topics pertinent to teens such as: children of divorce, dating, cheating, and the importance of true friendship. Nickelodeon invites fans to a party with Carly and Tori, Zap2it.com (June 1, 2011) *In this episode, Cat doesn't speak at all; she uses a speaker on her head that reads out loud what she writes on her PearPhone. Video Gallery '''Click here to watch videos about this episode.' Photo Gallery See the gallery for iParty With Victorious here Related iCarly & Victorious blog posts *Carly's blog: My Hot New BF *Tori's blog: My New BF!!! References External Links *Actress Jen Lilley guest starring on iParty With Victorious *Some iPWV Behind-the-scenes photos via Jen Lilley's fan page *Victoria Justice Reveals Details of ‘iParty With Victorious’ (AUDIO) *Nickutopia iParty With Victorious Link *Nick.com iParty With Victorious page *[http://www.fanlala.com/news/win-tickets-iparty-victorious-premiere-los-angeles iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Info] *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=225840930775154 iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Enter on the Fanlala Facebook Page] * Category:Crossover episodes Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 4 Category:Movies 411 Category:Specials